Versace
Versace is an Italian fashion label founded by Gianni Versace in 1978. After the death of Gianni Versace, his sister, Donatella, changed the name to Versace. The label two main lines are "Gianni Versace" the ready-to-wear (RTW) collection and "Atelier Versace" (Versace Workshop) which is a haute couture collection. During Lady Gaga rise to fame in 2008 and 2009, she was spotted wearing many Versace sunglasses such as the updated model 676 in color number 900. In 2011, Donatella Versace opened up the archives to Lady Gaga who picked some outfits to wear during a month and for her music video for "The Edge of Glory". Accessories versace-gold-bracelet.jpg|Gift from a Japanese fan Lady Gaga - Judas 344.jpg|"Judas" Various_Versace_accessories.png 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 4.jpg|(Jun 29, 2011) 7-11-11 Hot 30 Countdown with Matty and Maude.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) July 18 - Leaving Z100 Studios.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) Attending Britney Spears' concert in Atlantic City (06-08-11).jpg|(Aug 6, 2011) 22 August 2011 001.png|(Aug 22, 2011) Handbags gianni-versace-vintage-bag.jpg At JFK.jpg|(Oct 2, 2010) May 10, 2011 005.png|(May 10, 2011) 5-23-11 The View 001.jpg|The View (May 23, 2011) 2-25-12 Geyserville, California, United States Dining at Catelli's 002.JPG|(Feb 25, 2012) Versace_Leopard_Print_Bag.png Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom02.jpg|(Jun 25, 2011) Tumblr lnr2hh49JK1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 3, 2011) Versace-FW2011-bag.jpg|Nappa bag (Fall/Winter 2011) Tumblr lnsnm9DLnj1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 2, 2011) Versace_Oval_Clutch.png Shopping at La Maison de Fashion in LA (12-08-11).JPG|(Aug 12, 2011) Gianni Versace Mistress Bag.jpg 4-21-12 03.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) 4-21-12 Shopping in Korea 03.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) Sunglasses Each sunglasses have a model number (mod.) and a color number (col.) worn by Lady Gaga. Mod. Update Z76 col. 900 BR S76.png Lady-gaga-and-gianni-versace-z76-sunglesses.jpg|"Just Dance" Lady-gaga-strip-4169-7.jpg|(Apr 16, 2009) 4-19-09 Quelli che il calcio.jpg|(Apr 19, 2009) Mod. 465/A col. 915 Versace Mod 465-A Col 915.jpg Picture36.jpg|David C. Lee (Jun 10, 2008) Carpet2.jpg|(Jun 10, 2008) Artistic Agitation 06.jpg|Artistic Agitation (Jun 21, 2008) 068.jpg|(Jun 25, 2008) June25-2008-Malta.jpg|Pierpaolo Ferrari (Jun 25, 2008) D. Yount01.jpg|D. Yount (Jun 29, 2008) RichardYagutilov.jpg|Yougotlove (2008) PerezHilton Bash 04.jpg|(Jul 4, 2008) Stephanie Cabral 001.png|Stephanie Cabral (Aug 20, 2008) 2Vista 8-29-08 012.jpg|2Vista (Aug 29, 2008) MariaSimon2.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) MariaSimon8.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) MariaSimon4.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) MariaSimon5.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) Stephan Schraps08.jpg|Stephan Schraps (Sep 12, 2008) Stephan Schraps12.jpg|Stephan Schraps (Sep 12, 2008) Dangershark6.jpg|(Sep 16, 2008) Lady Gaga Unknown picture 2008 001.png John Grainger 12254554953.png|John Grainger (Sep 24, 2008) Manuela Cifra 01.jpg|Manuela Cifra (Sep 26, 2008) Adrian Sidney 02.jpg|Adrian Sidney (Nov 23, 2008) 1-15-9 Steve Madden Interview.jpg|(Jan 15, 2009) Jan15-2009-London.jpg|(Jan 15, 2009) 09-01-16 London.jpg|(Jan 16, 2009) Lady Gaga unknown photo 2009 005.png 09-01-18 Heathrow Airport.jpg|(Jan 18, 2009) Mod. Update 676 col. 900 Versace-676-sunglasses.gif November 30 - Lady Gaga Leaving Transitional Housing Facility.jpg|(Nov 30, 2008) 09-01-12 LAX Airport.jpg|(Jan 11, 2009) 09-01-13 London.jpg|(Jan 12, 2009) 09-01-14 London1.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) 09-01-14 London2.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) January_17_2009_G_A_Y_nightclub.png|(Jan 17, 2009) 1-17-09 Arriving at club G-A-Y.jpg|(Jan 17, 2009) 09-01-28 NYC.jpg|(Jan 29, 2009) 2-8-09 Hotel in Paris.jpg|(Feb 8, 2009) 2-10-09 Planet Radio.jpg|(Feb 10, 2009) 2-25-09 Leaving NRJ Radio.jpg|(Feb 25, 2009) 09-03-11 LA (DJ Reflex's birthday).jpg|(Mar 11, 2009) Lady gaga 11238.jpg|Fame Ball 3-12-09 Channel 93.3.jpg|(Mar 12, 2009) 3-13-09 Blazin 98.9.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-13-09 leaving the Wiltern.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-13-09 Social Nightclub.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-25-09 Mojo in the Morning.jpg|(Mar 25, 2009) 4-25-09 Press Conference in Russia.jpg|(Apr 25, 2009) 4-25-09 Arriving in Moscow Famous Club.jpg|(Apr 25, 2009) 4-25-09 Red Square in Moscow.jpg|(Apr 25, 2009) April_28_2009_001.png|(Apr 28, 2009) 5-3-09 Out in New York.jpg|(May 2, 2009) 4_May_Grammy_Promo_Performance_2009.png|(May 4, 2009) 8-11-09 Manila.jpg|(Aug 11, 2009) KeironO'Conner2.jpg|Keiron O'Connor (Oct 4, 2009) BadRomance5.jpg|"Bad Romance" 10-27-09 Elvis Duran Morning Show.jpg|(Oct 27, 2009) 11-2-09 BET's 106 and Park.jpg|(Nov 2, 2009) 12-5-09 Returning to Hotel.jpg|(Dec 5, 2009) Out in London 3.jpg|(Feb 27, 2010) 3-4-10 After Newcastle Show.jpg|(Mar 4, 2010) March 5, 2010 001.png|(Mar 5, 2010) Lady-Gaga-in-Manav-Gangwani-couture-On-the-Couch-with-Koel.jpg|(Oct 29, 2011) Mod. 372/DM col. 900 TO Versace-mod.372 col.900 TO.jpg 09-02-14 Münich.jpg|(Feb 14, 2009) Versace-Feb14-2009.jpg|(Feb 14, 2009) Feb_19_2009_001.png|(Feb 19, 2009) 3-11-09 Out on Venice Beach.jpg|Martin Schoeller (Mar 11, 2009) 3-14-09 Radio Movin 97.7 and Radio Wild.jpg|(Mar 14, 2009) 5-1-09 Out in New York.jpg|(May 1, 2009) 5-3-09 Out in New York.jpg|(May 3, 2009) Mod. R76 col. 852 Versace-R76.jpg 09-03-08 Hollywood.jpg|(Mar 7, 2009) Oriol2.jpg|Estevan Oriol (Mar 10, 2009) Lauren Dukoff 04.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (Mar 11, 2009) 3-22-09 KS 107.5.jpg|(Mar 22, 2009) Mod. 399 col. 961 versace-399-sunglasses-profile.png lady-gaga-and-versace-399-sunglasses-gallery.png|KIIS FM's Wango Tango (May 9, 2009) 9_May_2009_001.png|(May 9, 2009) May 29 2009 001.png|(May 29, 2009) 6-19-09 Arriving at hotel 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2009) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) 7-8-11 MSN Malaysia.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) 7-16-11 With a fan in NYC.jpg|(Jul 16, 2011) Lady-gaga-marry-the-night-video-interview.jpg|(Dec 1, 2011) 3-6-12 Out in Chicago 2.jpg|(Mar 6, 2012) Mod. 372/DM col. 852 372DM 900 (Versace).png 12-30-09 Out in Miami.jpg|(Dec 30, 2009) 12-31-09 Balcony of Miami Hotel.jpg|(Dec 31, 2009) January_1,_2010_001.png|(Jan 1, 2010) January 2, 2010 001.png|(Jan 2, 2010) Normal ap10 001.jpg|(Jan 3, 2010) January 9, 2010 001.png|(Jan 9, 2010) Normal ap10 002.jpg|(Jan 10, 2010) January 14, 2010 001.png|(Jan 12, 2010) Out in NYC 2.jpg|(Sep 23, 2010) Mod. 789 col. 900 TO Gianni Versace shades mod. 789.png| Jan 13th 2010.jpg|(Jan 13, 2010) AlejandroFashion14 2.png|"Alejandro" September 16, 2010 001.png|(Sep 16, 2010) October 14, 2010 001.png|(Oct 14, 2010) In Oslo.jpg|(Oct 18, 2010) 10-24-10.jpg|(Oct 24, 2010) In London 4.jpg|(Nov 3, 2010) In London 5.jpg|(Nov 4, 2010) In London 7.jpg|(Nov 4, 2010) November 23, 2010 001.png|(Nov 23, 2010) 11-26-10 After Poland Concert.jpg|(Nov 26, 2010) Out in Madrid 3.png|(Dec 12, 2010) Mod. S99 col. 900 S99 Versace.png| TorontoAirportOutside.jpg|(Mar 3, 2011) March 4-2011-Toronto.png|(Mar 4, 2011) 12-30-11 Meeting fans in New York.jpg|(Dec 30, 2011) Mod. T76 col. 852 T76 Versace.png| lady-gaga-and-versace-t76-sunglasses-ellen degeneres show 2011.png|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Apr 28, 2011) AfterEllen-2011.jpg|(Apr 28, 2011) The Edge of Glory.png|"The Edge of Glory" Lady_Gaga_in_Mexico.png|(May 6, 2011) Airport-May10-2011.png|(May 10, 2011) 5-10-11 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel.jpg|(May 10, 2011) 6-28-11 Mezamashi TV 001.jpg|(Jun 28, 2011) Lady Gaga in Rome.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) Mod. 402 col. 903 Versace 402.png|Mod. 402 Col. 903 GoogleChrome-02.jpg|Google Chrome commercial 11-06-07 Leaving Sirius Satellite Radio Stations.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) Mod. VE02120 col. 1002/87 From the "January Jones" Spring 2011 collection in gold black. Versace-January-Jones-Eyewear-1.jpeg Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg|(Jun 20, 2011) Versace Couture (Ready-to-wear) The label main line also known as Gianni Versace Couture or Versace Couture which are ready-to-wear (RTW) collections shown during Milan Fashion Week. Spring/Summer 1991 collection Versace-ss-1991.jpg Versace_Spring-Summer-1991_SideDress01.jpg Versace-SS-1991-Dress.jpg Versace_Spring-Summer-1991_DressBack.jpg Gagaversace.png|(Jun 9, 2011) Jun13-Taratata01.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) versace-spring-1991-rtw-tights-profile.jpg|Tights Jun13-Taratata.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) gianni-versace-spring-1991-trench-coat-profile.jpg|"Vogue" trench coat Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) gianni-versace-atelier-aw-1991-jacket-profile.jpg 7-8-11 Singapore Channel News Asia 001.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) Jul112011-2.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) Tumblr lo3yaqEHb81qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 10, 2011) gianni-versace-print-silk-jacket-profile.jpg Jul112011-1.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) Fall/Winter 1991 collection 1991-92.jpg|Skirt BambinaInItalia.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) versace-fall-1991-rtw-crystal-top-profile.jpg|Top Versace_Fall-Winter-1991_Top01-Back.jpg|Back Jun13-Taratata.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) Versace-FW91-92.jpg|Coat Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg|(Jun 20, 2011) gianni-versace-fall-1991-beaded-top-profile.jpg|Left top 6-11-11 In Rome.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) Spring/Summer 1992 collection gianni-versace-ss-1992-animal-print-jacket-profile.jpg Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) gianni-versace-atelier-ss-1992-jacket-profile.jpg Taichung Arena2011.png|(Jul 3, 2011) gianni-versace-ss-1992-pants-profile.jpg Craig Greenhill 7-10-11 002.jpg|Craig Greenhill (Jul 10, 2011) 7-10-11 Australia The Telegraph 001.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) gianni-versace-ss-1992-ensemble-gallery.jpg Matt&Jo-2011.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) Fall/Winter 1992 collection Versace_Fall-Winter-1992_Dress.jpg Versace_Fall-Winter-1992_DressCloseUp.jpg Kenneth Willardt 19.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) Versace_Silk_Indians.JPG|"Native American Indian" print shirt Versace_Silk_Indians-Back.JPG The Edge of Glory.png|"The Edge of Glory" 6-8-11.jpg|(Jun 8, 2011) Versace_Lady_Gaga_liebt_RTL_2_-_Trailer28129_5.jpg|(Jun 9, 2011) Versace_Lady_Gaga_liebt_RTL_2_-_Trailer2.jpg VersaceSignature-Boots.jpg|Boots Volker Hinz 6-9-11 004.jpg|Volker Hinz (Jun 9, 2011) Fall-Winter92-93-Shoes.jpg|Boots BambinaInItalia.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) Fall/Winter 2000 collection Verscae_Fall_Winter_2001_RTW_Black_dress.png 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 3.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) Spring/Summer 2011 collection versace-spring-2011-rtw-halter-neck.jpg Bazaar9.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Fall/Winter 2011 collection versace-fall-2011-rtw-one-shoulder-flower-print-dress-profile.jpg Leaving a recording studio in LA (11-08-11).JPG|(Aug 11, 2011) 8-12-11 La Maison de Fashion.jpg|(Aug 12, 2011) 13 August 2011 002.jpg|(Aug 13, 2011) Fall/Winter 2012 collection Versace Fall Winter 2012 Black trench coat.jpg 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 001.jpg|(May 8, 2012) Atelier Versace (Haute couture) The haute couture label of Versace created in 1990. These collections are shown during Paris Fashion Week. Spring/Summer 1992 collection versace-spring-1992-couture-jacket-profile.jpg Tumblr lnr2hh49JK1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 3, 2011) Atelier Versace Spring 1992 Beaded Top.jpg 12 September 2011 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) Fall/Winter 1992 collection Atelier-FallWinter-9192.jpg Tumblr lo0cv27c4U1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 8, 2011) 7-8-11_Singapore_Nine_Entertainment_News_001.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) Fall/Winter 1993 collection Atelier-Fall1992.jpg TEOG-fRONT.jpg|"The Edge of Glory" versace012.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (Jun 9, 2011) Versace-Atelier-FallWinter9293.jpg|Red pants Tumblr lnr2hh49JK1qm0c6bo1 500.png|(Jul 3, 2011) Versace-AW-Atelier-1992-Skirt.jpg 12 September 2011 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) Fall/Winter 1997 collection 0000330206018.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (Jun 9, 2011) Spring/Summer 2010 collection Spring2010AtelierVersace7.jpg lady-gaga-times-square-nye-01122011-08.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) Spring/Summer 2011 collection Atelier Versace Spring-Summer-2011.jpg Seoul Gimpo Airport.jpg|(Apr 20, 2012) Custom outfits Custom outfits: So You Think You Can Dance (performance) *A Outfit made with a pattern from the Fall 20111 Atelier collection. Nicola_Pop_Up_Shop_Versace_Much_Music.png 264329_10150656210080176_260751060175_19390566_8060119_n.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) 267421_10150710914665176_260751060175_19829279_684591_n.jpg 223935_10150742370435176_260751060175_20224135_5056680_n.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (Jul 13, 2011) 267421_10150710914680176_260751060175_19829280_1273823_n.jpg 198688_10150742370935176_260751060175_20224150_3390151_n.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (Jul 13, 2011) 267421_10150710914685176_260751060175_19829281_5087767_n.jpg 284147_10150742370300176_260751060175_20224133_3811315_n.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (Jul 13, 2011) Dragon_Print_Verscae_pop_up_shop.png 049-SYTYCD-2011.jpg|A So You Think You Can Dance (Jul 27, 2011) SYTYCD-2011.jpg|So You Think You Can Dance (Jul 27, 2011) Df.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) 089727-Lady-Gaga-The-Edge-of-Glory-iHeartRadio-Music-Festival-2011.jpg|(Sep 242, 2011) MTN 2839429.jpg|"Marry the Night" Gagamrrythenightbedazzler.jpg|"Marry the Night" MTN 2858929.jpg|"Marry the Night" KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-02.jpg|KISS FM's Jingle Ball (Dec 3, 2011) 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 1.jpg|(Dec 9, 2011) 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 2.jpg|(Dec 9, 2011) Lady-Gaga-Performs-in-Times-Square-on-New-Years-Eve-7-1024x862.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) 54th Grammy Awards 001.png|54th Grammy Awards (Feb 12, 2012) The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 001.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour Terry Richardson 5-10-12 010.jpg|(May 10, 2012) Terry Richardson 5-10-12 001.jpg|The New York Bar (May 10, 2012) The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 002.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 001.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour 5-3-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(May 3, 2012) 5-7-12.jpg|(May 7, 2012) Terry Richardson 5-10-12 011.jpg|(May 10, 2012) 5-12-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(May 12, 2012) Terry Richardson 5-13-12 007.jpg|(May 13, 2012) 5-17-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(May 17, 2012) 5-25-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(May 25, 2012) 5-28-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(May 28, 2012) 5-29-12 Backstage meet and greet 002.jpg|(May 29, 2012) 5-31-12 Backstage meet and greet 002.jpg|(May 31, 2012) 6-7-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(Jun 7, 2012) The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 005.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour Terry Richardson 5-13-12 001.jpg|(May 13, 2012) Menswear Fall/Winter 2010 collection Versace_Fall_2011_Mens_Suit.png VMA 2011 Press room 002.jpg|(Aug 28, 2011) Unknown collections *Not from Couture RTW: Spring/Summer 1991, Fall/Winter 1991, Spring/Summer 1992, Fall/Winter 1992 BambinaInItalia.jpg|Silk shirt (Jun 11, 2011) 6-13-11 Taratata 1.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) Versace_Maschere-Front.jpg|"Le maschere" silk shirt Versace_Maschere_Back.jpg 110613 Taratata LeavingTheStudios.jpg|shirt & pants (June 13, 2011) Versace_Silk-Shirt.jpg|'Theatro' silk shirt Versace_Silk-Shirt (2).JPG 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 2.jpg|Pants (Jun 15, 2011) 110515_Le Grand Journal-LaBoîteÀQuestions.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|Rose print (Jun 19, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|Mozart print (Jun 19, 2011) GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg|(Jul 4, 2011) 5-16-12 Arriving in Taiwan 002.jpg|(May 16, 2012) Links *Official website Category:Designers Category:Sunglasses Category:Outfits